


Его руки

by risowator



Category: Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	Его руки

Ватсону иногда кажется, что Холмс является обладателем какого-то покровительствующего джина, о которых ходили истории в Афганистане. Джина, который берет малую плату кровью, - иначе чем еще можно объяснить выпутывание Холмса из неприятных ситуаций? Может быть он на самом деле так расчетлив, что не попадается в преступные капканы, может пользуется своей скрытой силой (а Ватсон знает насколько силен его друг – на себе во время боксирования неоднократно испытывал), но тогда почему он так небрежен со своими руками???

 

– Холмс! – мой сыщик стоит в проеме двери и старается скрыть, как его пошатывает. – Я даже спрашивать не смею, где вас носило, – я вижу, что он счастлив - этот блеск глаз хорошо знаю - и острое раздражение утихает.  
– Ватсон, вы мне необходимы. Как доктор, – он делает вдох и преодолевает наше расстояние. – Я порезался в саду у одной дамы, – протягивает мне руку ладонью вверх; машинально беру ее. – Я был на завтраке по случаю закрытия дела с теми бумагами, помните… Позвольте? – он тянет меня рукой, которую я и держу, в сторону кушетки и бесцеремонно садится. – А потом кошка, ее кошка, повисла на дереве… – Холмс наконец замечает, что я не внимательно слушаю его, а, перевернув руку, рассматриваю содранную кожу с костяшек пальцев и около ногтей мизинца и безымянного. Кошками тут и не пахнет. Неужели ему не надоело смотреть как я не верю всему его вранью?  
– Ватсон? – молча иду за водой, ветошью, обеззараживающими средствами, тампонами и бинтами. Невыносимый мой друг. Если бы я мог выразить словами как переживаю, не застав его дома по возвращению от пациентов, и какое облегчение испытываю, видя, что он жив, пусть и ранен. Выразить словами свое негодование, а не исправно раз за разом промывать, зашивать, дезинфицировать скрытые нагноения, диагностировать отсутствие сотрясений и переломов…  
– Холмс! – когда я вернулся, этот человек отдирал грязными пальцами кусочек кожи от мизинца! Вторая рука тоже была в ссадинах. – Вы меня огорчили, – а что еще я мог сказать? Дальше молча принялся за работу.

Он сносил процедуры, как и положено провинившемуся, без капризов. Иногда морщился и шипел, иногда по телу пробегала нервная дрожь. Возможно он не спал этой ночью, – я сильно устал вчерашним днем и быстро отошел ко сну, не слышал, как он покинул дом – пульс учащен, зрачки… не вижу зрачков при таком освещении.

– Вы как лист на ветру, прошу вас, примите успокоительное, – Холмс не возразил. – Подождите, – я оставил его прижимать смоченный тампон к ранке, пока набирал микстуру и воду.  
– Не стоит… утруждаться… – к концу предложения он сам понял, что сказал. Было забавно, но надо это скрыть.

Я дал ему не только успокоительное, но и снотворное. Через пятнадцать минут он ожидаемо уснул практически на моих руках. До этого я успел обследовать его голову и исключить симптомы сотрясения. На большее это неподатливое тело было не согласно – не в первый раз; я не удивлюсь, если завтра он не сможет поднять скрипу и вскинуть смычком или свободно помочиться.  
Оставлять Холмса на кушетке без присмотра я не решился, учитывая манеру его сна, поэтому придвинул ближе кресло, снял с него плед и укрыл друга. Затенил окно, чтобы свет ему не мешал. Немного походив по смежным комнатам и приняв решение провести ближайшие пару часов за редактированием своих записей, я уселся рядом со спящим.

* * *

Ватсон наблюдает, как недели физического бездействия сменяются днями граничащей активности. Холмс может часами сидеть у камина и перебирать струны пальцами, или неожиданно сообщить, что этим вечером у них заказан столик в ресторане, либо ложа в опере или театре, может запирать со своей стороны ширму, подтыкать низ мокрыми тряпками и проводить химические опыты. Но всё это не вызывает в его организме той вибрации, что новое дело – и его организм вял. Если же у Холмса появляется цель, то в глазах загорается огонь азарта, его тело словно подтягивается, пружинит, оживает. И тогда Ватсон старается ограничить посещения пациентов, чтобы не упустить друга, если тот вздумает действовать.

 

"Бедное создание" – из кухни слышались причитания миссис Хадсон. Понятно: сегодня сыщик играет в химика, а ассистирует ему Гледстоун.  
– Холмс! – он не реагирует на стук в дверь. – Можно вас прервать?! – тишина. – Я вхожу, Холмс!  
В комнате пахнет горелыми волосами. Когда я нахожу экспериментаторов взглядом, "химик", стоя на коленях, нависает над лежащей собакой... Я не вижу, что именно происходит, но меня волной накрывает жгучая ярость. В два шага оказываюсь около них, отталкиваю Холмса. Гледстоун без сознания, зато жив, сердце бьется под моей ладонью, вроде ровно... но животное ранено: шкура на боку между холкой и локтем опалена и почернела, сверху неумело наложен бинт, возможно у собаки болевой шок.  
– Что вы на этот раз сделали с ним? – не поднимая глаз почти шиплю я, понимая, что кричать нельзя (миссис Хадсон). Холмс молчит. И правильно делает.  
Учитывая ровное неповерхностное дыхание животного и стабильное сердцебиение, заключаю, что собака не в обмороке, а в состоянии сна. Присмотревшись к обгоревшей шкуре, понимаю, что дальше нее, на коже, повреждений нет. Можно выдохнуть спокойно и вздохнуть, чтобы погромче выпустить злость.  
– Шерлок Холмс, – зову я, вставая с колен. Есть в этом что-то неправильное и приятное, когда ты можешь воспользоваться преимуществом своего роста, смотреть сверху вниз. Очень редко, как сейчас.  
А сейчас Шерлок Холмс был совсем низко, на полу, поодаль, без сознания. Боже.  
Видимо я не рассчитал сил, когда отталкивал его, и он не удержался, повалился... отлетел к африканской статуе и ушибся.  
– Хо-олмс... – как-то шепотом позвал я его и упал на колени возле. Теперь еще и вы...

 

В итоге, когда мой химик пришел в себя, он поведал историю сего дня: тот момент, когда я стучал, для Холмса был неожиданностью и он вздрогнул, дернул рукой, опрокинул горелку, пытаясь ее поймать, выронил и разбил колбу, облил содержимым фартук и руки; горелка все равно упала и подожгла ветошь, Холмс, пытаясь тушить, кинул ветошь на пол, а там как раз спал Гледстоун, Гледстоун загорелся, но не проснулся, т.к. принял новое снотворное, я продолжал ломиться в дверь и кричать, мой друг испугался и попытался прикрыть обгоревшую шкурку другим концом ветоши (да, потом я понял, что это не бинт был), но тут ворвался я и его мир померк.

Мой бедный друг сейчас сидит на кушетке, его руки перебинтованы, он тих и грустно смотрит на свои замотанные пальцы. А во всем виноват я.  
– Чем вас порадовать, дорогой мой? – я искренне готов быть сейчас заботливой сиделкой.  
– Просто скажите, когда я смогу снять это. – он улыбается, поднимая ладони вверх.


End file.
